What That Black Suit Does To Me
by Blainerschick012
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are spies on opposing teams but after they fight one night, both can't seem to get the image of one another in those hot, fitted, black spy suits out of their heads ; Rated M for future lemons. SasuNaru.
1. The Enemy in Black

Just a few things before we get started :D

1) I'm horrible at multitasking so I'll be working on this story _only_. lol which is good for you guys since all my thoughts and efforts will be going into this one.

2) I do **not** have a Beta reader cuz...I'm too lazy to read through all their profiles to find one :'(. But NEVER FEAR! I proof read it like a zillion times...:) And If there are mistakes, go easy on me cuz I'm not from the US. I'm originally from Aruba so yeah. It's not that we don't speak English but it's a bit different than normal :)

3) I always finish my stories!...well the world may end this year...so you never know. (My never failing optimism :D)

4) Reviews make me all tingly inside! ;)

5) I'm currently doing exams but I posted this first chapter to get an idea of how people respond to it to see if I should continue. So let me know what you think and I'll get another chapter out before my next exam.

:) And there you have it.

* * *

Sasuke: God, I thought you'd never finish...

Me: I just wanted to take a minute to let my readers know more about my writing style! Sue me!

Sasuke: Did you tell them about what a horrible writer you are?

Me: I am not! People happen to love my stories!

Sasuke: And how you send people on an emotional roller-coaster ride in your stories?

Me: That was one time Sasuke! This is one is in the romance/humor category...

Sasuke: Yeah, until you watch Titanic one night while writing then suddenly get the urge to make my character die... on a boat...on a block of ice..

Me: ...hmm...that's not a bad idea. And Holy Shit! Titanic is on tonight isn't it!

Sasuke: ...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Most of my belongings are in three boxes and a drawer in my room and I'm pretty sure Masashi Kishimoto can't fit in there... So yeah I don't own Naruto! :D

**Summery:** Naruto and Sasuke are spies on opposing teams but after they fight one night, both can't seem to get the image of one another in that hot, tight black suit out of their heads. ;). Sasuke and Naruto..SasuNaru. [the plot's much deeper than what I could fit in the summery :)]

**Warnings:** Rated M mainly for language but may get a little lemony as we go along ;) Also _No Spoilers_ I promise!

**Author's note:** Yes I know the whole spy thing is different but that's what this site is all about. So don't hate the idea before reading it. I'm sure you guys will like it.

* * *

**What that Black Suit does to me**

Chapter One: _The Enemy in Black_

**::**

"You're kidding... Who the fuck are you! Are you telling me this is the only shit those Leaf agents could manage to send out tonight! Is this some kind of a joke!" Hidan allowed more swear words and obscene sentences to flow from his mouth while the other black clad men observed the three opposing spies; their targets for that night.

One was extremely over weight, his pale stomach hanging over his weapon's belt at his waist currently cutting off all circulation in his body. The other two could clearly be distinguished as girls, maybe even new members as their masks were 'cleverly' cut at the heads to make a large hole that allowed for their long dark hair to cascade down their backs. They obviously took the job as a mere fashion statement.

"I guess this was all they had left seeing as we slaughtered the lot of their men last week," Kisame added, pulling his insanely large sword from his back. He watched as the chubby one began to quiver in fear as the groin of his suit became damp and the other two girls stepped back, holding each other close as Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu also drew their weapons from it's hold.

As they tried to make their escape, Hidan moved swiftly, capturing the larger one, since he was considerably slower than the other two who were caught soon after by Deidara and Kakuzu.

Curling his fingers around the many folds of his neck, Hidan raised the boy easily off the ground, his crimson eyes piercing through the boy's very inner being. Then he spoke slow and clearly so as to scare the hell out of him and to ensure that they relayed the message just as Hidan had spoke it.

"We're gonna spare you three tonight only because you were so fucking awful but tell your boss that the next time she sends you puny fucks for us, we'll kill everyone of you and send the pieces back to her wrapped as a nice little present. Got it!"

The boy nodded rapidly, emitting a rather disturbing squealing sound as he was dropped to the floor, along with his other two comrades who quickly fled.

Hidan turned back to his team and Deidara, with a triumphant smirk spoke next, "Seems like they're out of options."

Kakuzu nodded in agreement, "With those Leaf Agents out of the way we can continue on with his plans undisturbed."

The four quickly left the scene so as to relay the results of their mission back to the main headquarters.

**::**

"Michi and Tsubame reporting Tsunade-sama.."

The large breasted woman looked up from her work and at the two young spies she had dispatched that afternoon. Following them in was two of her senior spies, her strategist, Shikamaru Nara and her own pride and joy and skilled close combat fighter, Sakura Haruno. Both stood behind Tsunade and observed the younger children.

Although they hadn't had a big job that afternoon, only to obtain some more information on the enemy, Tsunade couldn't help but notice that one of them was missing.

"Where's Ichiro?"She questioned, placing her pen down and both girls fidgeted and on their faces formed frowns.

"He had to go...change his pants..." Michi apologized on his behalf.

Tsunade could only smile, knowing that Hidan often had that effect on people.

"Did you get the information we requested?" Tsunade continued.

Both girls nodded, rather proud of themselves and Tsubame answered for them both, "From what we could see, Hidan's the clear leader of their group, the Ravens, and Deidara isn't only limited to bombs and chains like we thought. He used a sword today."

Tsunade nodded, recording the information as Tsubame spoke it, as did Shikamaru and Sakura after which she addressed both girls, "Excellent job today. You're dismissed.."

As the younger girls exited, Shikamaru and Sakura took their place before Tsunade who spoke, "I think we have enough Intel to send out some senior members to rid us of those Ravens once and for all."

Sakura shook her head, "I'd say it's the opposite. We have enough information on them to know that it's impossible for us to beat them the way they are."

Shikamaru agreed with the pink haired girl, "She's right. There's no four man team skilled enough or right for the job and even if we send them out in large numbers I can't help but think we won't come out victorious."

"And we can't possibly wait until they're all trained enough. A lot of members still have months of training to go. I think it's time we call it quits. Whatever their plan is this time...we can't stop it," Sakura explained.

Tsunade sighed, nodding once more, "Then I guess I only have one more choice left. I'll have to let him join the team this year."

Sakura was the first to disagree audibly although in Shikamaru's mind he sighed.

"Are you kidding me! I worked so hard last year so that I can come back on this year! I got straight A's! Naruto has a C average! He deserves the low ranked missions he's been getting! " Sakura explained, stating the rules that teens who were spies had to maintain good grade so as to be allowed to go on missions for the year.

"Then how else do you suggest we defeat them?" Tsunade asked and it was the first time Shikamaru had seen Sakura think that hard.

Finally giving up, she folded her arms at her flat chest and pouted, "Fine, I'll call him now..."

**::**

Naruto had assumed the meeting was to talk about his suspension from the team that year due to his poor grades. Unfortunately, he could no longer bribe Lee into doing his homework since Gai sensei had found out. However, Naruto was still very confused about the call since he couldn't understand why Sakura had been so upset when she called. He had thought she would be thrilled that he wouldn't be returning to the agency that year.

Nevertheless he walked casually into the boss' office.

Hands leisurely resting behind his head he spoke, "You know granny, it's a bit harsh to call me here and put me through all those trap doors and paperwork and interrogation every time I want to enter the building just to tell me that I'm suspended for the year..."

Tsunade sighed, "I just hope you didn't invite anyone into the building like last time."

Naruto laughed, "I don't know why you guys made such a big deal about it. He wasn't gonna tell anyone..."

"We had to wipe his memory Naruto...and fly him off to Cancun just to make sure he didn't tell anyone," Tsunade explained.

Naruto shrugged, "I hear Cancun's a great place to live."

"He speaks Japanese!" Tsunade sighed once more, seeing that Naruto would give her a migraine before she even got down to the business of why she had requested his presence that day.

"Naruto, the Raven **(1)** is on the move again," Tsunade explained and by the smirk that formed on Naruto's face, she knew he was already aware of why she had called him there.

"As you know, last year we lost a lot of our senior members since they all either graduated and wanted to have a career that didn't involve fighting all the time...the sissies or didn't want to continue because of the danger level of the job..." Tsunade explained and Naruto nodded.

"You're one of my most trusted agents so despite your horrible grades last year, I'd like for you to stay on for the year both for missions and to train the younger agents on the team," She continued.

Naruto grinned widely, "You won't be disappointed granny!"

"I hope not because your first mission is tonight. It's an A ranked mission Naruto," Tsunade explained, "and you're not allowed to kill anyone.." She spoke firmly.

Naruto nodded, "Fine fine.." already thinking of his mission but also getting to face off against the famous or infamous Ravens for the first time.

"Sakura will tell you the details," She ended and Naruto nodded walking out and as he did, he saw Sakura, still looking pissed, walking up towards him.

"Aren't you happy to see me!" He grinned.

She rolled her lime green eyes and Naruto laughed as the A+ student replied, "Go to hell.."

**::**

"Did you search the building?" Deidara asked as the team of four outside the designated building.

"Yeah, there's no one inside," Kisame answered.

"Then where the fuck is the guy with the package!" Hidan shouted, already losing his temper, "And why the fuck did we all get dispatched for this one mission?"

"Is this who you're looking for?"

From behind the building, fully clad in a tight all black suit that perfectly outlined his long toned legs and precisely chiseled chest and abdomen. His face and hair was also covered over in a black mask so that only his eyes showed. However Tsunade had made it a rule to wear special gray contacts since for some reason all the teens in the agency had some odd and distinguishable sort of eye color as if characters from some anime comedy show...Weird right?

His eyes appeared gray to the men as he walked out with the thin briefcase carrying man.

Hidan smirked, "Is Tsunade getting so desperate that she could only find one person to send out today?"

Naruto smirked also, "Or maybe she was confident that I could take down every one of you without so much as a weapon in my hand."

"You little fucker!" Hidan cursed and as he was about to attack, Naruto intercepted with great speed his right hand joining Hidan's on the grip of his sword and holding it there while his free hand gripped around the older man's neck.

"Tell me what's in this case and I just might consider giving it to you," Naruto spoke, smiling through his mask at Hidan's expression that almost looked as if he would explode right there in his hands. Naruto had to ensure that they didn't retrieve whatever was in that briefcase.

"Or you can just tell me what your plan is. You Ravens have been paying way too many visits to Konoha..I wanna know why," Naruto spoke.

Suddenly the other three members of the Raven moved swiftly coming towards him and Deidara was the first to strike. Naruto quickly used Hidan as a human shield, intercepting the Deidara's attack while Hidan tried to fathom how in hell this seemingly young boy could maintain such a tight grip on him. Kakuzu's attack come from behind while Naruto was detracted by Deidara, however Naruto dropped Hidan fast, landing a blow to his obscene mouth, then turning quickly, dropping to the floor and with a swing of his leg, Kakuzu was on the floor.

Kisame made his move now, much faster than the others yet not at all faster than Naruto who shifted Hidan's body on the floor so that in Kisame's journey towards him, his foot would stomp Hidan square in the-

"Holy Fuck!" Hidan screamed.

Naruto laughed, now grabbing Hidan's sword from where it lay and with Kisame preoccupied by the screaming Hidan, he used the underside off the sword to hit him square in the neck, propelling him towards Deidara. The two collided and fell fast.

Naruto didn't forget Kakuzu who was now recovering from his blow and to his face he received a prompt strike and then one to his neck that ensured to keep him quite for at least an hour.

Then Naruto smirked, "Pleasure doing business with you guys."

He grabbed the briefcase and escorted the man to his car where he drove away as fast as he could from the crazy scene, leaving Naruto with the case that he himself didn't know the contents of since he was only informed to 'give this package to the men who will come at 12:00 pm.'

**::**

Itachi sat at his desk in the air conditioned room, his paperwork just about finished and he looked up to the four men who just entered the building.

Although he wasn't one to be shocked in anyway since nothing surprised him and nothing was interesting enough to him to even earn this sort of emotion, he would admit, only once that seeing the senior members of raven walk into the room, hair disheveled, faces bruised and asses handed to, was mildly concerning.

"What are you smiling at you little prick!" Hidan directed to the younger Uchiha who also sat in the room, headphone in his ear, although they were removed so that he could hear just what happened to them that night.

Sasuke smirked, happy to tell Hidan off, "Obviously the four losers who just walked in."

Hidan sat, as did Kakuzu and Kisame while Deidara walked to where Itachi sat so as to inform him of the details of their mission.

"Glad to see someone kicked you off your high horse Hidan," Sasuke continued, thoroughly milking the situation, "So who were they.." Sasuke turned to ask Deidara who sighed as the heads of all four men hung simultaneously in shame.

"It was just one guy," Deidara explained.

Sasuke couldn't help the chuckle that came from his mouth however Itachi was far from amused.

"They're part of our organization Sasuke. Do you really think it's wise to laugh at their defeat?" Itachi posed the question to the young Uchiha who only shrugged.

"Yeah, It's not like you do anything around here anymore," Deidara accused Sasuke.

"Because I assumed you four could handle a few Leaf **(2)** agents. I guess I was wrong," Sasuke continued to smirk despite the menacing looks he now received from the older men in the room.

Itachi sighed, "Record the details of the mission Kisame. Sasuke, I'm sending you out tomorrow. There's another package coming and the Leaf can't get this one," Itachi instructed.

Sasuke smirked, "I was beginning to think you forgot I was the best in this business."

Hidan scoffed as did a few other members of the Ravens who were in the room.

"Egotistical dick.." Hidan scowled.

Itachi looked to the blond, "Deidara, inform him of all the details of your fight today. The Leaf may pose a great threat to us if this continues. I'll give the information to Orochimaru.." and with that, Itachi left the room.

Deidara nodded, "I swear to God if you laugh, I'll chop your head off when you're sleeping at night."

Sasuke scoffed, "As if you could tear yourself away from Itachi at night during sex-"

"Okay!" Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu and Deidara shouted in unison.

Then Sasuke smirked, "You were saying?..."

**::**

Itachi stood before the third door of the highest floor of the building. A seemingly normal five story building, with the first two stories occupied by a printing press service and the other two a time share department. However behind this door on the fifth story was the pronounced leader of The Ravens, Orochimaru.

Itachi knocked, although he didn't see the need to seeing as he was the only one who knew how to get the elevator up to this abandoned floor up and running.

Itachi sighed. Here it came...

From within the room two short distinct rings were sounded, consecutively with and the first door opened to yet another door before him. Of course you didn't think it was as easy as walking into a the bathroom for an afternoon piss. Oh no, they were trying to run an evil organization so Itachi would have to go through a series of tests every time he wished to speak to the boss.

It was never very often, however recently, what with Hidan, Kisame, Deidara and Kakuzu's loss, it was a requirement.

After closing the door behind him which locked immediately at the identification of Itachi's finger prints on the door knob, Itachi placed his palm against the top right hand corner of the door.

The door went transparent, the large screen taking it's place and Itachi entered his data, his code name, his destine voice pattern, blood type, date of birth and eye scan as well as an eyelash for the deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) verification. Itachi sighed once more as the door opened and as he suspected, Kabuto stood waiting for his arrival.

"For a moment there I thought you were someone else," he said, fixing his glasses at his face.

Itachi didn't pay him much attention causing him to smirk and chuckle in amusement.

"I noticed there was no delivery today..." Kabuto commented.

The elder Uchiha nodded, "Hidan's team was not successful today. The Leaf intercepted them."

Kabuto didn't look very shocked and he raised his hand nonchalantly, "That may pose a problem.. Go in.."

Although Itachi wasn't waiting for his permission, he took the invitation as a change to get away from meaningless small talk with Kabuto. Everyone in the organization knew he had no real job except to fulfill whatever sexual desires and fantasies Orochimaru had when he would become sexually frustrated.

Itachi entered.

Orochimaru had obviously just gotten back as it was one of first time that Itachi had seen the man so disoriented, though his face as calm as always. Orochimaru watched him as he entered and Itachi placed Deidara's report on the man's table.

"I was very disappointed when I didn't see that document on my desk at the arranged time. Your sector has never been one to let me down.." Orochimaru began the conversation, much to Itachi's surprise.

Itachi nodded, "The Leaf agents have unleashed their secret weapon."

Orochimaru smirked, "Is it the boy from that night?"

"There's no way of knowing for sure unless we find out who's behind his mask. If it is him, he's far surpassed his parents already if he was able to stand up against all four of my agents," Itachi explained.

Orochimaru sighed, "I needed that information from tonight; some inside information on those Leaf agents. I decided our approach should be to try to kill off the remaining agents before we go after the entire village."

The man then nodded once more, "I think it's time we send out our own secret weapon..."

Itachi nodded now, "I'll send Sasuke out as bait to get the Leaf to send out their man from last night while Hidan and the others try to retrieve the documents then," Itachi questioned.

Orochimaru shook his head, "No. Send Sasuke out alone. We can't continue with our operations until this new leaf agent is gone and I'm certain Sasuke will be the one to defeat him.."

Itachi agreed, however always still with a bit of suspicion.

**::**

'Naruto!'

Naruto awoke suddenly, his dreams of the new school year drifting away to the loud and almost brutal calls of his name. He recognized the voice as well as the where it came from and cursed himself for ever agreeing to put that microchip up his ear.

He had almost forgot that being a spy meant being on duty every hour of everyday.

He sighed answering what would seem to be thin air to anyone else who was looking on, "Yeahh.." He rubbed his sleepy eyes, rising off the couch.

'Naruto, sources confirmed a siting of another Raven member near the pier. There's another transaction tonight. You're on the job,' Tsunade said anxiously. Naruto smiled through his sleepy eyes, knowing that the reason his boss must have sounded so eager was because she was happy to finally have her winning team back on the job and Naruto always relished the opportunity to show off his mad skills.

"I'm on my way," Naruto answered fast, regaining that familiar trill he felt when he was just about to thoroughly kick someone's ass.

**::**

Naruto sighed, inching slowly towards the pier his guard set on high but he could feel no one's presence. Just as he was about contact Tsunade once more, he felt a warm breath on the neck of his suit and the cloak of someone's body heat right behind him. He refused to think that there was someone who could sneak up on him, especially so easily and so he quickly regained his composure turning and around to meet the face of his new opponent.

He was surprised at a few things.

One, that Raven had only dispatched one agent that night despite their brutal defeat the previous night.

Two, that this one person was about his height and size and completely covered over in a black suit that resembled his. This made Naruto aware of his opponent's skill as it was known that only those spies who were far more skilled and high ranked wore full bodied suits and spy eye-wear for the purpose of keeping the identity of their best members a secret.

The last thing Naruto noticed was the utter confidence this faceless man held, by the way he stood in one spot, not even trying or attempting to size Naruto up, as if knowing in his own mind that Naruto didn't stand a chance. He could even make out, in the darkness of the night, a faint smirk through the other boy's mask that convinced Naruto even more that this person was just as good as he seemed. Either that or he was a raging egomaniac.

Naruto blamed the sudden feeling of fear as well as his quickened heart beat as due to adrenalin, a rush of libido and his lack of sexual interaction in the past few months but no matter the cause, there was one thing Naruto was sure off, he was attracted to this guy and the way that black spy suit fit him was like icing on the hunky man cake. Naruto was also certain this masked man was different and on an entirely different level that the men the fought the day before.

It seemed forever before either one of them moved, however, not wanting to waste more time before the man with the package arrived, Sasuke struck first.

Naruto was amazed, although he didn't show it, his eyes were glued to everything that was this masked man. The way he moved was like an intricate and menacing dance; hypnotizing and deadly if caught by it.

Their bodies slipped and slid over one another, both trying their best not to be bested by the other. To someone who happened to be observing them, their attacks could not be seen however the loud clashing of their now drawn weapons could be heard.

Neither of them spoke.

Sasuke was also a bit taken back by the unknown agent and his resilience. He was determined not to be hit and due to a flexibility, agility and coordination that greatly rivaled his own, he was able to. Maybe it was just their similarities that made the Uchiha take an instant interest in this opponent, or maybe it was just the way that tight black body suit fit him.

Sasuke sighed, shaking the thoughts that now filled his mind, clouding his judgement and alertness. Sasuke refused to believe that the year off missions; spent alone, had gotten him so sexually frustrated that the first guy he saw, had this kind of effect on him, one where every touch seemed to add more height to his now rising hard on. But it wasn't all bad. I mean, if he_ had_ to choose someone to develop sexual feelings for, it would be this guy; just as strong as he was and _smoking hot._

He was compelled to think that this guy was some sort of model, the way the suit fit him. He was tall and lean and his eyes, though mostly hidden and disguised was heated and intense, with little to no fear present.

It was exhilarating that this guy didn't seem to fear him, when before, men would pee their pants at the sight of him. However Sasuke was certain it wasn't because he had, by any means, decreased in skill due to his year off of missions. No, it was obvious that this guy was just as good as he was; if not, better.

Sasuke smirked, "You're not at all intimidated by me, are you?" Sasuke's voice came out slightly altered. Yet another feature of his suit that allowed for his identity to remain a secret.

Naruto smirked as well, the conversation causing him to slightly lower his guard. With a small tap to the mouth of his mask, he joined the conversation with an altered voice as well, "Was it that obvious?"

Sasuke didn't answer his question, but replied, "I'll change that soon enough.."

Yes, it was sneaky and underhanded, and yes it was a bit inappropriate but Sasuke needed to return home victorious, even if it mean retrieving the document and having to deal with this guy some other time.

Sasuke smirked.

He would have to take advantage of the obvious attraction this guy felt towards him as was shown by the bulge that had appeared in his tights when they had began to fight. What luck Sasuke had that this guy swung that way.

Sasuke ran forward thanking all the gods that existed (if they even did exist) that his opponent went offensive as well and as fast as he came, Sasuke stopped, so suddenly and so abruptly that Naruto had no choice but to stop in his tracks as well so as to avoid a collision. Now the two stood inches apart and Sasuke smirked.

"How bout now?" Sasuke whispered, his breath deliberately caressing a path from his cheek, right down to his groin.

Naruto felt himself shiver at the sound of this guy's synthetic voice and his egotistical brilliance. This guy was good.

In one movement now, Sasuke reached behind Naruto, pushing him forward and grabbing from the messenger's hands the package. Sasuke smirked and with a wink said, "Pleasure doing business with you."

Naruto was dumfounded. Did that guy just use his own catchphrase against him?

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as his opponent's black silhouette disappeared into the night. In all his anger and his idiocy for falling so easily for the guy's advances, he grabbed the stout man now trying to escape.

"Listen," Naruto began, in a menacing tone, "I'm not supposed to kill anyone this year so here's what your gonna do. You're gonna keep your mouth shut about what happened here tonight and tell my boss the exact contents of that package. Do you understand?"

The man shivered at his tone and found himself nodding voluntarily while his heart beat rapidly. Oh how he hated his job.

**::**

Hidan was lounged on the long couch in the Raven's main office, finding that anything else he tried to do made him think of his failure the day before. He found himself swearing much more that day also, and so Itachi requested that he simply waited for the younger Uchiha's arrival and rest his injuries, to which he cursed even more.

"The prick is back," Hidan called, already becoming angry after upon noticing the small package in the Uchiha's arms.

The others came over as well as Sasuke rid himself of his mask, combing his fingers through his dark locks and smirking. While the other's groaned at his victory to the masked man they couldn't even match up to, Itachi was too busy observing him.

"What happened tonight?" Itachi questioned suddenly.

Sasuke's face said it all. He knew his brother would figure it out and so he now tried to mouth, 'Shut the fuck up, I'll tell you later,' to the elder Uchiha while the other members where distracted by his question. However, as if to take payback for his boyfriend Deidara, Itachi continued.

"I don't recall the last time you came back from a mission with out blood on your clothes," he smirked.

If Sasuke's normal glare could kill, this one that he sent shooting at Itachi could probably kill him twice. Hidan began to smirk, and turned to Sasuke reiterating what Itachi had said just to annoy him further, "Yeah Uchiha, you look pretty calm for someone who just faced off with one of the best agents of the leaf." Then Hidan groaned, finding it just as difficult to praise the Leaf agent as it was to tease Sasuke.

Sasuke played it off, throwing the document to Itachi and smirking, "You forget my skill is far greater than yours."

Itachi continued, "Where's the body Sasuke?"

Now Deidara became Itachi's echo grinning like a buffoon "Yeah, where's the body Sasuke."

And the glare Sasuke sent Deidara could kill him three times.

Sasuke sat now, "I didn't kill him," Sasuke admitted.

"Didn't or couldn't?" Kisame chimed in.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Didn't.." He stressed the two syllable word much more than necessary, thoroughly silencing Kisame, who turned around, snickering to himself.

Sasuke cursed, about to walk out of the room when Itachi spoke, "Don't forget to take your mission details for tomorrow."

This stopped the boy in his tracks, "What mission?"

Itachi smirked, obviously amused by Sasuke's reaction. He was even more amused by the thought of Sasuke's reaction to when he would hear of his mission.

"I'm sure you're aware of the mission we assigned Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo almost a year ago to Konoha High School off of some intelligence that informed us that most of the Leaf agents attend school there," Itachi began, still smirking, however Sasuke was much less amused.

"Yeah?"

"Due to this arrival of an opponent that even _you_ can't seem to defeat, it's even more imperative that we find them. I believe you should be able to do that just fine."

Sasuke chuckled lightly, "Ok, Itachi," Sasuke spat, "We might not have parents anymore, but you're definitely not assuming their position and sending me to school." Then Sasuke smirked, "If you want a kid, go find a girl instead of screwing around with blondie over there."

Deidara who was in the room as well and watching their argument from the moment it started, shouted out, "Dick!"

Sasuke smirked, "Exactly. You want a kid then you need a vagin-"

"Sasuke," Itachi spoke sternly now as Kakuzu tried his best to subdue the blond, who looked just about ready to destroy Sasuke. Itachi continued, "If you wish to stay in the Ravens and if you want us to have any hope finishing Konoha off, you have to do this."

Sasuke took a moment to reevaluate Itachi's words before give a curt nod then he grabbed the details from off Itachi's desk.

As he walked out Deidara shouted loudly, "I hope you learn to respect your elders at school tomorrow Sasuke_-chan_!"

Sasuke laughed, "I'll respect you when you act like an adult...idiot."

"What did you say!" he turned to Kisame, "What did he say?"

Kisame shrugged and Deidara joined Hidan in swearing off the younger boy as he left the room. Deidara scoffed, "He acts like he's not gay...Psh, just cuz he hasn't gotten any."

Itachi watched as his boyfriend and Hidan took turns calling Sasuke names and he sighed. Maybe Sasuke was right, he was an idiot, but his ass looked too good to be true in those jeans and it was amazing the things that Black Spy suit could do for Deidara's already banging body.

**::**

**::**

**End of Chapter one!  
**

**Review, tell me what you think :D  
**

* * *

**A few notes:  
**

**(1)** The Ravens- Name of the organization of agents that Itachi, Sasuke, Kisame, Kakuzu, Deidara and Hidan are a part of. Their purpose has yet to be revealed but it's gonna blow you away when it does.

**(2)** Leaf - Name of organization of agents that are dedicated to maintaining peace in Konoha. Tsunade is the head and Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Tenten, Neji are senior members. The agency was founded by Tsunade's grandfather Hashirama Senju

**(3) **All higher up agents are fully clad on all their missions in order to protect their identities. This includes contact lenses that they all wear so that their eyes appear gray and their suit is equip with a voice modifier that changes their voice to the point where it can't even be analyzed and their identities found out.


	2. Who's the New Kid?

**Author's note:** Yes I know the whole spy thing is different but that's what this site is all about. Being all imaginative and stuff while using someone else's characters because you're not imaginative enough to make up your own...sadly...don't judge me...

**Disclaimer:** Anytime someone is willing to buy Naruto for me, I shall except it with open arms (that's a hint guys *wink wink*) however, at the moment my laptop, television and cell are probably the most expensive things I own... oh! and my bed! Good God, that shit was expensive!

:) Anyway, Enjoy.. And review! :D

* * *

**What that Black Suit does to Me**

Chapter Two: _Who's the New Kid?_

**::**

"You're kidding, Naruto's back on the squad?" Kiba whispered to the others at their table. A collective rolling of the eyes then ensued by Neji, Shikamaru, Ino and Tenten whereas the others only sighed.

"Well I'm sure not busting my ass this year to pass Chemistry if it's not gonna matter anyway," Ino put in and the others nodded.

Kiba smirked, "Partying every night, while texting and tweeting simultaneously isn't considered 'busting your ass at Chemistry Ino."

Ino shrugged, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I for one worked really hard to get back onto the squad this year," Sakura admitted.

Hinata, however, shook her head, "You guys know it's because we were losing really badly. The crime in Konoha _has_ died down a lot but there's something much bigger than we can handle on our own that the Ravens are planning" Then she added, "We need Naruto. I mean, how many of you guys completed your missions last week?" she questioned.

Neji smirked, "We all did Hinata.."

"I mean successfully.." She reiterated and no one spoke.

Lee nodded as well, "Do you know he defeated the Ravens?"

Kiba looked dumbfounded, "You're kidding?"

"All four of them?" Sakura added.

"By himself?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji sighed, "Well no one _else_ worked last night.."

"That's not possible," Tenten put in.

After a short pause, Sakura sighed, "We've got a lot of work to do if we wanna catch up to him."

"What were the details of his mission last night?" Neji questioned.

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know. I heard that there was a new member of the Raven though. We've never encountered this guy before.."

"Guy? You mean it was only _one_ person last night?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura nodded, "I don't think this means that they're backing down in the least though. I'm certain this is the secret weapon."

Ino sighed and nodded as well, "Then maybe Naruto coming back on the team this year is exactly what we need right now."

"Hey guys!"

The group turned their heads to see Naruto walking towards them happily, his bag on his back. Even this didn't help him look studious mostly because the ridiculously large grin on his face cancelled those chances out completely.

"Oh look, here comes Mr D minus," Kiba said and Naruto laughed.

"I see you guys heard about my comeback to the squad this year," Naruto said, making sure to whisper while sitting and placing himself between Sakura and Kiba.

They all nodded, "Congrats Naruto," Hinata said sweetly and he smiled at the girl.

So Sakura told us it was only one guy last night. Was he really their secret weapon?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yeah, what's the details of your last mission?" Neji posed the question and they watched as Naruto face twisted into and angry scowl. They were all extremely shocked to see this sort of reaction to their question since usually when they asked, Naruto would grin like a overjoyed buffoon no matter the difficulty of his mission, all of which were almost always A ranked.

All the members leaned in now as Naruto did, listening closely as he spoke.

"I only managed to get the deliverer. The Raven got the package," Naruto admitted.

"Shit! You're not serious!" Kiba shouted.

"Shhh!"

"Sorry, sorry," Kiba apologized, then he whispered, "Who_ was_ this guy?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know but he was really good."

"Like how good?" Ino asked and Neji scoffed.

"Good enough to kick Naruto's blond ass..." he added.

"Hey! He didn't kick my ass! I'd hardly call what he did 'kicking my ass'...more like playing dirty.." Naruto added with a frown.

Sakura shrugged, "Well this is what you get Naruto. You wanted to be back on the squad didn't you?"

As Naruto shrugged, Kiba spoke, "Sakura, I don't think you get how serious this is. _Naruto_ couldn't beat this guy. We've got some sort of genetically modified super human on our hands!" Kiba whispered loudly.

Sakura sighed, "Just what we need, another guy to kick our ass..."

Ino shook her head, "Come off it Sakura It's like Naruto said, this fight is hardly fair. They're way older and so way stronger than we are so they have far more experience than we do...I for one am not gonna stay here feeling sorry for myself..."

Neji rolled his eyes at Ino's nonchalance, "The reason Tsunade's grandfather first made this agency was to protect Konoha Ino. The ravens have had a lot more activity that the other gangs we've dealt with so it's safe to assume they're planning something. This is our first big mission and it sucks that when something big really happens we all back down cuz these guys are 'bigger than we are' or 'stronger than we are."

Shikamaru nodded, "Neji's right. Konoha knows that up until now there's been a group of people 'saving the day' whenever something was wrong. We can't back down now just because our opponents have grown or because they're older than we are..."

Naruto sighed suddenly, drawing all the anxious eyes on him once more then he shook his head, "Actually," he began, "This guy wasn't like the others. He was our age...he could even be in the same class as us..."

Lee was the first to freak, "T-then why are we talking so openly! He could be right behind us!"

"Lee, calm down, we don't know that he goes here for sure," Tenten said.

"Yeah Naruto, how do you know that he's our age?" Ino asked.

"Because he was my height and his body...you know...i-in the suit, it looked like a teenage guy's body would... It's fit, like mine...y-you know.." Naruto explained.

Neji smirked, "Either you spend a lot of time studying the teenage body, or you just had a little fun checking out your opponent last night...And you failed Biology last year so I highly doubt it's the prior"

"It's not like he wasn't checking me out," Naruto added, smirking himself, "He practically got a boner just looking at me in my suit."

"It's the power of the suit, I told you Saki," Ino directed her words to Sakura.

Sakura laughed, "What the hell Naruto! So you were seducing one another?"

"N-no Sakura! We were fighting and one thing lead to another and he was rubbing against me... and it was a bit exhilarating knowing that he was on my level you know," Naruto explained.

"So his strength got you hard?" Ino asked.

"I never said I was hard Ino!" Naruto whispered as loudly as he could.

"But you never said you weren't" Sakura laughed.

Shikamaru joined her laughing as well, "So _that's_ why you broke it off with Gaara huh? You outdid him in bed and now you're looking for someone who's stamina matches your own."

Neji laughed as well, "So how long _does_ Gaara last in bed?"

"When did this turn into a question and answer session about my sex life!" Naruto whispered at the top of his voice.

"When you got turned on while fighting with _the enemy_!" Sakura added, still smirking.

Neji shrugged, still with a smile on his face, "I don't know Naruto, but it almost sounds like you're in love with this guy."

"Yeah, Naruto. I'd hardly call that a fight. A midnight rendezvous maybe?" Kiba snickered with the other guys.

Naruto leaned back up on his chair, hands going leisurely behind his head, "It was nothing..."

"Well I know one thing," Ino began, "I gotta see that guy. If he's up to Naruto's standard, I gotta get me some of that."

Naruto laughed, "I doubt it. The guys obviously gay from what I saw last night..." Then Naruto winked at Neji and Shikmaru. Neji smirked back, however Shikamaru looked less than ready to engage in _any_ relationship with someone that full of themselves. He had had enough of that with Ino.

"Oh my God Naruto, you like this guy!" Sakura added.

"What! No!" Naruto protested.

Ino laughed, "You're practically reserving him for yourself Naruto, but hey I'm all for it. I say defeat this guy using whatever means possible. Maybe you can invite him over for a hot night and once he's spent, we can come tie him up."

Naruto sighed, hand flat upon his head, "Oh god..."

"What _exactly_ happened last night Naruto?" Sakura asked, eyes squinted narrow however not enough to hide the gleaming fan-girl stars within them.

"N-nothing, nothing Sakura," Naruto grinned anxiously, "And I can assure you Neji, I don't love the guy. What I'd love to do is kick him in his egotistical ass. And boy is that ass-"

"HOT!"

The shout alerted the group of the presence of other students around them. They would have to postpone the talk of their missions for another day because there could be enemy spies any and everywhere. Instead, they put their attention on the blond junior as well as the other girls around her who looked as if they would pass out at any minute.

They all had the darkest shades of blushes spread across their faces.

"Who's hot?" Sakura questioned and the blond girl practically had to hold down her urine so as to get the words out.

"The new guy. He's _so_ hot! But I doubt he'll notice me because I'm so shy and-"

"Ok kid, we didn't ask for your life story," Ino joined in, her hormones getting the best of her and the fact that it was her senior year and she was looking for her prom King. She smirked at the pissed off girl, "What year's he in?"

"He's a senior," She answered.

Ino and Sakura smirked almost simultaneously. Tenten sighed, "Here we go.."

"You'd better lay off him forehead!" Ino struck first.

Sakura smirked, "I plan to be laying _on_ him by the end of the school year Ino-Pig!" The two stood up fast, neglecting their purses at the table to run off in search of the new hottie.

Neji sighed, "Great, another heart throb. I'm gonna have to go through the year listening to their professions of love and all the bitch fights over this guy."

Naruto laughed, "Sounds entertaining."

Tenten sighed, "Not when you're on the cheer-leading squad with a bunch of horny girls...I only hope he doesn't join basketball with you guys."

Kiba shrugged, "As if Kakashi's gonna let some newbie join his companionship team. We're taking home the trophy this year guys."

Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Naruto and Lee all nodded.

Naruto stood, "Oh, and we all gotta meet with Tsunade tonight... It's supposed to be about our approach to fighting this new guy." They nodded and dispersed, all heading to their various first period classes.

**::**

Sasuke.

Was.

Pissed.

And not even the normal kind of pissed that normal people get when that guy that you hate at work gets the promotion instead of you, or when your bitch of a car shuts down on the freeway.

No, he was even more pissed than that. Maybe it was simply because Uchihas didn't experience normal human emotions or that they just experienced the negative emotions at a much higher frequency and much more frequently than others. However one thing was very certain, Sasuke now hated Itachi and school...and girls.

He couldn't imagine why anyone would put themselves through the torture of so many hormonal, sweaty, annoying teenagers for five whole days in a seven day week. He now had a new-found respect for teachers...and janitors.

He'd decided to remain undercover as much as he possibly could and with him being a master of stealth and subtle composure, he was certain it would be a simple task. However, he had to admit that he did not account for such a vast amount of females going to school there. Or rather he had forgotten the interest these menstruating females took in guys like him who showed no interest in them at all.

It was utterly sickening.

One hundred and eighty two. Yes, using his excellent skills in deduction, he estimated that a total of one hundred and eighty two of the five hundred and seven females that went to school there had already introduced themselves to him, all with the same annoying smile, pink sparky lipstick that made their lips looked as if it had just taken a walk through Ke$ha's dressing room, and all with that same weird twitch in their eyes that Suigetsu had explained to him was a 'wink' meant to attract his attention...which it didn't. It only make them look as though they hadn't slept in days or were overdosed on caffeine pills.

And yes, Suigetsu was there and also Jugo and...Karin was there as well...constantly by his side, hands ever so often sliding 'innocently' onto Sasuke's clothed shoulder. She was ...ever fervent and just like he had remembered her back at the Ravens.

What a failure they were... For two years they had the mission of identifying the Leaf agents and they had_ not one lead_. But their failure only heightened his resolve. Oh how Sasuke couldn't wait to find those Leaf agents now. The faster he identified that agent from the day before, the faster he would leave this...this hell. He couldn't stand another minute of the glare of red lip gloss almost nearly blinding him and their horridly done make up or the sneak preview of various colors and shades of boxers and briefs, peeping out from pants that were either too loose or the owner simple neglected to wear a belt that day.

Either way, Sasuke had concluded that these children could neither dress nor bathe themselves thoroughly enough.

Sasuke sighed, deciding that sitting in the main hall for assembly couldn't possibly stir up too much trouble.

"Oh My _FUCKING_ GOSH! He's sitting down!"

Sasuke sighed, he was terribly wrong. Now, all around him he saw girls waging full on war against one another for the eight other chairs that were around his table. Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu managed to get three but only because their previous 'gay threesome trio' title was denounced due to Sasuke's arrival. They were certainly glad for the new and instant popularity they received since people now classified them as part of Sasuke immediate group of friends. They got a new name 'gay threesome trio and the super hot guy' but they welcomed it with open arms.

The wounded victors now sat at Sasuke's table as well, the losers bleeding profusely at their feet however Sasuke simply placed his hand upon the table and sighed, deep and long. The girls certainly got a thrill out of that.

He began, deciding to take the polite approach. He had heard that children didn't respond positively to negative remarks.

"Please-"

"-Please what Sasuke!" one screamed above all the others intercepting his sentence.

"Yes! Tell us!" another obscene bawl came.

Sasuke had to fight the urge to pull out the dagger hidden in his bag-pack and brutally stab_ every_, **single** one of them. Thank God Itachi had recommended that week of anger management.

He'd have to thank him for that, right after he'd cut off Deidara's balls and put them in a tightly lid jar that would be placed on Itachi's night drawer so as to taunt him every minute of every day of what he used to have but no longer did.

"Please," Sasuke started again. Then, without him knowing it, a small smirk adorned his flawless face. Not because he was happy or anything, pssshhh, he was an Uchiha. They didn't smile. However, this smile came as a result of his mind being filled with thoughts of him ruining Itachi's sex life, but it was a smile nevertheless.

To anyone who was looking on they would have thought that Sasuke had just come up with a successful method of hypnosis, what with the lifeless and gaping mouths of the girls who swooned at the delectable and slight baring of perfect white teeth between smooth pink lips.

"Can you excuse my friends and I for a moment?" Sasuke asked, and Sasuke used the term 'friends' very, _very_ loosely.

By their reactions, the only words that needed to be added were '_And the gods have spoken_' since at his request every single one of them stood, grabbing up their things and dashing away, making it a competition to see which one of them could 'excuse' Sasuke the most.

Karin watched as they sped off, "Good riddance...those bitches..."

As much as Sasuke hated the red head in front of him, he agreed with her words completely. He was no more determined than he ever was in his life to find those leaf agents as quickly as possible and he wouldn't hesitate to kill them on the spot, all at once.

Suigetsu nodded, leaning back against the chair, "So what's the plan?"

Sasuke sighed as the bell for what he assumed was first period, rang, "I'll talk to you guys after class but for now I'll lay low."

**::**

"Oh God no..."**  
**

Neji made the comment after seeing the colossal crowd of girls and a few guys in front of his first period Math class.

Shikamaru was next to sigh, "He's in this class isn't he?"

"Oh my God! You're kidding right?" Sakura almost screamed, although it was difficult to hear what with the great amount of talking and squealing they encountered while walking closer to the class.

"It's like the gods are giving me a head start! Thank God Ino chose History!" Sakura smirked, lightly tugging on her top so as to expose as much cleavage as possible without it being too slutty or showing any nipple.

The boys only sighed and rolled their eyes at her pathetic attempts.

"He can't be _that_ good looking," Neji put in.

"Well he is," Sakura swooned, "You should have seen him. He's like this perfect human being. His skin's flawless and he's all toned and his eyes -oh God those eyes! I mean, he's even hotter than you guys..."

"He's gay," Naruto and Neji said immediately, laughing and high fiving after they had realized that their comment was made almost simultaneously.

"What? How do you know?" Sakura asked rapidly, already in denial.

"The guy's too good to be true...or straight.." Neji added.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, and you've had crushes on all of us and we all turned out to be gay."

"I'm bi," Shikamaru put in quickly.

Naruto shrugged, "Doesn't matter. The hottest ones are always gay and in that case-"

"No Naruto! You are not allowed to go after this guy until we're certain he's gay ok!" Sakura exclaimed, causing him to laugh.

"Fine, fine." Naruto agreed.

"Besides, you already have your mystery man from last night, I might just take a chance at this one," Neji admitted.

"Do I look okay?" She posed the question to the boys walking next to her, although they weren't really paying her much attention.

"Naruto!" she slapped his arm, "How do I look!"

"God Sakura," he groaned, "You look fine..."

"I'm kinda shocked this guy got into Iruka's class, even Kiba couldn't get in. He must be pretty smart," Shikamaru spoke now.

Neji, however, disagreed, already shaking his head and snickering, "Don't forget, Naruto's in this class too.."

"Hey, I'm smart! Let's not forget who kicked your ass in Math last year," Naruto explained.

Neji shrugged, "Passing advanced math and failing all your other classes doesn't make you smarter than me. And we all know the reason you do so well is because you're a spy and we use a lot of math and statistical analysis skills..."

Shikamaru nodded, "All he does is apply the problems to real life situations..."

"I hate you both..." Naruto put in when the strangling scent of perfume filled his nostrils, causing him, Neji and Shikamaru to cough loudly.

He looked over to Sakura, who was now dosing herself with 'Hypnotic Poison' **(1)**. However, Naruto knew that unless she planned to knock the new guy out with the scent and drag him to her home, the only purpose the powerful scent would prove to fulfill, would be earning her a seat as far away from civilization as possible and thus, being further away from the new guy than before.

"You sure you don't want to redo your make up too?" Naruto asked, just throwing the suggestion out there, seeing as Sakura didn't seem unwilling to try the most ridiculous things to get this guy's attention, however Sakura nodded rapidly.

"I should! It'll be all fresh and newly done and then he'll notice me for sure," Sakura shouted happily, running to the girls bathroom, despite the fact that Iruka was already making his was to class.

As Iruka threw his famous hissy-fit, successfully managing to remove most of the students from out in front his first period Math class, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru entered the room and took their seats, and as they did so, they saw they guy who they assumed to be the new guy talking to Iruka.

The girls in the room, who also took the class made it fairly certain that this was in fact the guy and his good looks were the deciding factor.

As he turned around, Naruto observed him.

He almost couldn't believe it himself, but this guy _was_ _in fact_ perfect.

From dark locks, of which a few strands hung leisurely in his face, and he made no attempt to remove them as if he knew just how much more attractive it made him to those looking on, to glistening onyx eyes beneath long lashes, which were atop pink lips, straight down to the a tall and lean stature shown effortlessness through the close fitting tee and jeans he wore.

Damn.

"Naruto, you might want to stop drooling," Neji whispered, smirking.

"I don't think I can," Naruto answered.

Neji snickered, "Even if this guy _is_ gay, I can assure you he doesn't want anything to do with us," Neji explained.

Naruto shrugged, "I'm shocked that you're actually doubting my skills, but what makes you so sure?"

Neji nudged to where he stood, talking to Iruka, "Look at him man."

Shikamaru nodded, "He looks just about ready to pound someone."

Naruto laughed, "If you want me to stop drooling, don't say '_pound_'."

Neji sighed.

"Besides the hot ones are always prissy," Shikamaru concluded.

"Ok Sasuke, go take the extra seat next to Naruto," Iruka began and Naruto smirked in Neji and Shikamaru's direction as Iruka continued, "That's the blond in the orange tee who refuses to hand in any of the assignments I give him."

Sasuke nodded and made his way over to where Naruto sat.

"I do hope that with this your final year Naruto, you plan to turn over a new leaf," Iruka explained.

Naruto shrugged, leaning back against his chair, hands moving casually behind his head, "I don't know about that Iruka," Naruto said thinking back to his reinstatement into int agency for that year, "I just might be even busier this year.."

Sasuke, who had since taken his seat next to the blond, had already observed him. Yes, he was attractive... Ok, that was an understatement This Naruto kid was almost too good to be true, however, he had long but concluded that every guy that attended Konoha High was good looking after running into one they called Gaara in the boys' bathroom that morning. Or maybe it was just the fact that he hadn't seen another teenage guy for a while, what with his work in the Ravens, that his hormones now made him find every single one of them appealing.

However, no matter how attractive this Naruto guy was, something about his last statement made Sasuke very suspicious of him. What on earth could an 18 year old boy be so busy with?

It was a long shot, already narrowing his search down to this guy, but from what he remembered from the night before, this guy had approximately the same height was his opponent and he hoped to get his search over and done with as soon as possible.

So being an Uchiha -or more specifically, being _Sasuke_ Uchiha, he decided to get some answers in the only way Sasuke knew how... being blunt and as offensive of humanly possible. So Sasuke geared up, folding his arms at his chest and smirking, definitely attracting the attention of a few girls sitting near him.

"Quit acting like you have a night job to support your family or something," Sasuke spoke up.

It didn't take very long for the entire room to become hushed mainly because the new hot guy was speaking, however, it was also because Sasuke was speaking, in such a manner, to the head of the basketball and hockey team, Naruto, who also had high rank within school hierarchy.

Even Naruto was quieted by his sudden words and he glanced over to where Shikamaru and Neji sat, both smirking to themselves as if to say '_I told you so._'

All at once, his attraction for this guy vanished and a frown formed on his lightly tanned face. He had a reputation to defend, so by golly that's what he was going to do especially since this newbie thought he had some sort of immunity now that he was loved by most of the female student body. However, Naruto was happy to show him how wrong he was.

"Actually, my schedule's booked all week because I have hockey and basketball practice," Naruto spoke and seeing as he already had the attention of the class as well as the snobbish look on this Sasuke's face, Naruto continued, "Of course you wouldn't understanding seeing as you don't look like you could lift a hockey puck or play _any_ sport for that matter."

Sasuke smirked and their locked eyes, deep azure with piercing black but Sasuke wasn't going to back down from a fight, especially not when this guy looked so eager to give him one.

"What gave it away? Was it my rock hard abs or the fact that I can't wear a jacket without a concealed weapon's license?" Sasuke asked, not backing down in the least.

"Actually, it was your all too feminine appearance," Naruto retorted.

"So what, to be a man in this school I have to wear clothes that practically drag on the floor when I walk and give everyone a bird's eyes view of my underwear. Or maybe I need to have blond hair and smell like you? And what's that scent, might I ask because it bares a strong likeness to shit," Sasuke spoke calmly, not nearly moving an inch as he spoke.

Naruto however looked just about ready to strike as he sat on the edge of his seat, fuming and heart speed doubled.

Still though, Naruto smirked, rather proud of his next comeback, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were checking me out."

Sasuke shrugged, "I may be gay, but I'm not desperate...and you're definitely not my type."

Though many of the girls in the class had assumed that he _was_ gay, their fangirl mission statement was 'straight until proven gay." Even after finding out, however, they still didn't let the new information defer them continuing their chase after Sasuke. Most, though would have to admit that the topic of their new fantasies was now going to be hot sex between the school's new heart throb, Sasuke Uchiha and the school's most attractive athlete, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ok boys, settle down..." Iruka finally asserted the authority he had, stepping in and calming the situation since before then, he had been enjoying himself immensely watching their battle of wits.

"Naruto, how bout you go sit up front for today?" Iruka suggested and Naruto stood immediately, taking the seat up front next to Hinata who smiled sweetly to him, however despite his new position in the room, this didn't stop him from glancing behind him ever so often to send piercing daggers in the form of an angry glare, in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke, however, didn't even seem phased by it.

"Good morning Iruka!" Sakura finally found it time to join the rest of the class and she smiled heartily when she saw that there was a free seat next to Sasuke.

"Good morning Sakura, please take your seat," Iruka instructed.

As she passed by Naruto's table, she thanked him for the kind gesture of leaving his seat free for her, however before she could walk off, Naruto scoffed, "He's gay."

After getting further confirmation from Neji, Shikamaru and Hinata and also a couple texts from friends and fellow fangirls in the class she spent the rest of the class sitting in denial, however that didn't stop her from checking Sasuke out ever so often when Iruka wasn't looking.

**::**

"That _dick,_" Naruto stated immediately upon meeting up with Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura and Hinata after the class.

Neji laughed, "I think you smell really nice Naruto. Not anything like shit."

Shikamaru joined in his laughter, however Hinata gave him a comforting tap on the shoulder.

"I can't believe he's gay," Sakura said sadly, sobbing to herself.

"As if that's gonna deter you in anyway," Shikamaru put in, "You and Ino are still gonna try to snatch him up."

"Yeah but it's gonna be so much harder now... and we can't tie him up like we did Haku that one time cuz apparently that's 'illegal'" she stated, using her hands to make quotation marks in the air above her head. Then she sighed, "I'm gonna find Ino.."

Hinata nodded as well, "Yeah, I have Chemistry now..."

"See ya Hinata," Neji said to her as she walked off.

"So what do you plan to do about this guy?" Shikamaru questioned.

Naruto shrugged, "Avoid him like the plague. And if he even thinks of getting in my way again, I'm not gonna back down. I can hit a pretty boy."

**::**

"So much for laying low Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around to see his merry band of followers, walking closely behind him and he had just gotten used to the air around him _not_ smelling of Karin's odd smelling perfume. If he didn't know better, it was one of those hormone affecting ones. God, she was annoying.

"Yeah Sasuke, you picked a fight with one of the most popular guys at school and everyone now knows about it. Pretty sure you're a trending topic on twitter by now," Karin explained.

Sasuke first sighed, what the fuck was twitter? However Sasuke shrugged, "Then let's take this approach."

"What do you mean?" Suigetsu questioned.

Sasuke sighed once more. He wasn't one to talk much so he had hoped that they could at least understand him as often as he _did_ speak, however this was proving to be a difficult task for them (mostly because it was difficult enough to try to understand the molecular entity that was Sasuke Uchiha).

So he reiterated as simply as he could, "The more people who know me, the more places I gain access to and so the more people I gain access to. The more people I meet, the easier it become for me to narrow my search."

"Well in that case, why not join the basketball team or even the hockey team?" Jugo posed the question and Sasuke considered it, seeing as he was the most intelligent of the three. So Sasuke listened as he elaborated.

"They're the most popular guys at school and they get invited everywhere," Jugo explained.

Karin nodded, "He's right, once you're on the team, people are gonna be all over you."

Sasuke sighed. He couldn't imaging there being more people all over him, not when almost half the school had been following him just that morning already. It was a difficult task to think about; hanging around so many teens all at one time and having to tolerate all their smells and weird ways of speaking. I mean what the fuck was this 'swag' they all seemed to want so much of? God, it was infuriating.

However, seeing that Sasuke was about to reject the proposal, Karin used the final trick up her sleeve. She smirked, "And I can only imagine how pissed you'd get Naruto if you tried out for the championship team and got in when he was the one who said you could barely lift a hockey puck."

A few things about what she had said shocked him.

The first was the fact that she wasn't even present in the class when the incident had happened yet she seemed to know the exact conversation that had occurred between him and Uzumaki. I mean, we're people filming it as it happened? And if there were, Sasuke was even more certain that the kids attending these schools paid no real attention to the teachers; God bless their souls.

The next thing that shocked him, was the brilliance of her statement, however he still gave full credit to Jugo who had suggested it originally.

It was true that this was in fact the perfect way to kill two birds with one stone. I mean what a waste it would be if Sasuke had to go through this entire mission without totally ruining someone's life? The way he saw it, pissing this Naruto guy off would be the perfect stress reliever after having to hang around all those students, although he wasn't planning on sticking around for long enough to ruin his _entire_ life...sadly, only until he identified his mystery opponent from the night before.

So Sasuke smirked, "When can I try out?"

**::**

**::**

**End of Chapter two!  
**

**Don't be shy with your suggestions...and Review and share plz! :D**

* * *

**(1)** Hypnotic Poison is actually the name of a real perfume by Dior.

* * *

Me: Whew, that was a lot!

Sasuke: 6000 words?...oh please... And it should have been more since you left your readers hanging for more than a week..

Me: ...You can't let me win at all can you?

Sasuke: You made me a dick in this story, I'm only staying true to my character.

Me: *Sigh*...so that's a no.


End file.
